The overall objective of the Community Outreach and Education Program (COEP) is to disseminate current research and information concerning toxicology and environmental health science by translating research results, in ways that can be understood by the public and applied to human health. COEP collaborates with faculty members and community groups, prepares print and web materials for dissemination, seeks and obtains external funding, and builds upon the success of long term projects to reach new audiences hi order to translate scientific research results. The mission of the COEP is to serve as a non-biased source of scientific information, to provide educational resources, and to support connections between investigators and the community. To accomplish the mission specific aims were established to guide the programs and services of COEP. 1. Identify and disseminate environmental health education resources 2. Provide environmental health sciences information and expertise 3. Develop new environmental health materials in partnerships